In the prior art, a common method of predicting is to predict an event result based on historical data and a model. A typical application scenario is to predict the results of various matches.
A prediction model based on historical match data mainly estimates the offensive/defensive capability of a match team by means of analyzing performances of various teams in historical match data, and predicts a match result of a subsequent match on this basis.
The defect of the technical solution is mainly as follows: due to matches of various match teams being sparsely distributed over time, changes in players of the match team and fluctuations in the players' own states, as well as the chance nature of matches, it is very difficult for a prediction model obtained on this basis to make a good estimate of instantaneous relative strength of all match teams, with the result that the prediction has a poor accuracy and is not stable enough. In addition, conditions occurring in a match schedule cannot be reflected promptly. Moreover, there is only one data source and the information amount is relatively small, and thus a match result of a future match cannot be effectively predicted.